


Shelter

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, HighSpecs Week, could be an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: They had barely unpacked the second room in their new home, but Aranea was already starting to make Ignis feel right at home.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 1 of HighSpecs week for the "moving in" prompt.
> 
> I actually somehow managed to write this a few weeks ago because I wasn't sure if I'd have time this week and it hurt so much to not be able to post it lmao.  
> Btw thanks to Mow for helping with that one part in this lmao ilu
> 
> There are food and alcohol mentions in this, so please feel free to avoid if you need to.

“Darling…” Ignis began carefully as he watched Aranea tear sloppily through the many already opened boxes in their kitchen.  He noticed the mess she had made; the small pile of debris and crumpled up tape on the floor around her from her search for their silverware.

“What?” she tore her head upwards towards him, the irritation in her voice was palpable.

He knew she just wanted to be done with all of this; he did as well.  It had been a long day, and he completely understood how she was feeling, but if she kept going on like this they might not have any plates or dinnerware left. 

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head and looked down regretfully at the boxes she had just torn through.

“Sorry…I just know I packed them,” her tone relaxed.

“I’m sure they’re here somewhere,” he reassured her.

Ignis looked at her, noticing her hair was matted to her forehead from sweat and she looked more flushed than usual.  He then glanced at his phone and realized that it was a lot later than when they started unpacking, even though the kitchen had only been the second room they’d been in all day.  She must have been starving.  He could ignore his own hunger, but he didn’t want Aranea to work any longer on an empty stomach.

It was definitely time for a break.

“Are you hungry?”  He carefully hopped down from where he had been kneeling on the counter placing plates into the cabinets and handed her a bottle of water.

“I mean…yeah.  But I kinda just wanna finish this,” she said, trying to laugh through her exhaustion.

“Come on, let’s order something,” said Ignis.  “We should get our blood sugar back up before we even attempt to keep doing this.”

He slid an arm around Aranea’s waist, not minding that her shirt was damp from the constant movement that came with unpacking.  He was a sweaty mess himself and it didn’t help that their air conditioning was currently not working, but he only pulled her closer as he took in the scene around them.  It hadn’t looked like they had gotten much done…it was more of a mess of boxes, bubble wrap, and old newspapers in a small, undecorated kitchen that they would have to get around to cleaning later.  But Ignis couldn’t remember the last time he was this content.

He was standing in their home, in _their_ kitchen.  His arm was around the woman he loved and they were about to have their first meal in the new home that they now shared.

“So what do you want?”  Aranea leaned into him and Ignis could feel the tension in her body release as she sighed.

“We could just go for an old fashioned pizza,” he suggested.

“I could do pizza.”  She agreed.

“I’ll order now then.”

“Get the usual?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose…”  He thought about the idea, but a sudden smile came across his face. 

“Not unless you wanted something a bit fancier to mark the occasion?”

“Oooh, a _fancy_ pizza?” she smiled up at him.

“Well this is our first night here, we should celebrate,” said Ignis.

“I can’t argue with that,” she said.  “What’re you thinking babe?”

“There’s a place in town that sells something topped with jabberwock sirloin and vesproom, does that sound alright to you?”

“Jabberwock meat?  That sounds plenty fancy,” she nodded.  “But do they deliver?”

“Of course,” he replied.  “I don’t think either of us are in any state to leave the house anyway.”

“Oh come on, I don’t sme-…”  Ignis watched, half-amused and a little dismayed as Aranea pulled out the collar of her shirt and took a quick sniff.

“Okay, yeah…order it,” she said quickly as Ignis tried to hide his laughter.

“You don’t smell too great yourself, you know?” she playfully bumped her hip into his.

“Well see, _I_ knew that already,” he smirked.

Ignis was thankful that they had made sure to have the internet installed the previous day, as he brought up the restaurant’s site on his phone and confirmed their order. 

“Thank goodness that we can order food without actually having to speak to anyone,” he said.

“Amen to that,” she agreed.  “How long did it say it would take?”

“About twenty minutes…,” Ignis replied.  “So we can probably go sit down…”

Ignis didn’t even attempt to stop the grunts that came out as he sprawled out comfortably onto the couch.  Aranea followed, making a show of flopping down next to him and stretching out her arms.

“This is so weird,” Aranea put the palms of both of her hands over her eyes as she spoke.  A small laugh soon followed.

“Hmm?” Ignis turned his head towards her.

“This is our living room,” she said as she removed her hands from her eyes and turned to look at him.

“We have a living room, Ignis.  Like…it’s ours.  We finally have a space _together_.”

Ignis was still feeling too hot even with the ceiling fan spinning above them, but he didn’t move away when she inched closer to him on the couch and pressed the side of her body into his.  He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together in response.

“Our own space,” he repeated wistfully.  He had known this.  He felt it the second they signed their names on the paperwork.  He felt it even more today as they were bringing boxes of their belongings up and the stairs on their many trips in and out of the apartment, but hearing her say it brought new color to the words.

He felt Aranea move suddenly, the absence of her body bringing him out of his thoughts.  He didn’t have to wonder for long what she was doing when she scooted up on the couch to make up their height difference.  Ignis was ready when she placed her lips against his, softly.  He began to sit up so that he could reach his arm over her and place his hand against the back of the couch.  He deepened the kiss once he found his balance, but Aranea had other plans and began to lie back down against the couch, pulling him down with her.

However long they had been on the couch wasn’t long enough for Ignis, and he found the sound of their doorbell entering his ears sooner than either of them expected.  The soft electronic bell sounded as if it was coming from someplace far away at first and he wasn’t completely sure if he was really hearing it.  He unwilling parted from Aranea to make sure he was hearing correctly.

Unfortunately, he was.

“Really thought we had more time than that,” Aranea laughed. 

“So did I,” he sighed.

“Do you want me to get that?” she smirked up at Ignis.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he replied, running a hand through his hair.

“Guess they rang the doorbell just in time then.”  Aranea winked at him before disappearing into the hallway.

He took a deep breath, cursing the delivery person’s timing and waited for Aranea to make her way back into the living room.

“Hold on…” Aranea thoughtfully looked towards the kitchen as she set the pizza down on the coffee table.

“What’s wrong?”  Ignis asked. 

“I was saving something for a special occasion,” she answered, before walking quickly out of the room. 

“…I think today is plenty special.”  She soon reappeared in the living room holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“I would have to agree,” he nodded back at her, smiling.

“At least I knew where I put the wine glasses,” she laughed.

“Let me just…”  Ignis said as he gently took the bottle from her care and carefully popped the cork from the bottle.

“Thank you,” said Aranea.  She watched quietly as Ignis poured the liquid into her glass.

“I’m just wondering how you kept this bottle of wine hidden so well from me,” Ignis said, a playful smile on his lips.

“I really was saving it for…I don’t know, something really special?” she looked at him over her wine glass and shrugged.

“I put it in the cabinet above the fridge a few days ago.  I figured I’d know when the time came and…now seems like that time, Ignis.” She said his name softly.

Aranea had shied away from the various nicknames she had jokingly called him over the years.  “Specs” never truly bothered him, he was used to hearing it from the guys for so long, after all.  But as their time together went on and things became more serious she began to call him by his name or another term of endearment more often than not.  “Specs,” came from a place of love, but he always knew this was just one of the many ways she showed how much she cared.

“It suits the occasion.  Cheers?”  Ignis raised his glass up and waited for her to meet his.

He was a little late, but the moment did call for it.

“To us, and to our lovely new home,” he said as their glasses clinked. 

“Here’s to hoping we finish unpacking eventually.”

“I’ll drink to that, and to you,” said Aranea.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so whiny today,” she added, quietly.

“You haven’t been whiny,” he said, genuinely.  “Moving is stressful for anyone.”

He placed his hand gently over hers on the couch and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Now, let’s eat,” he said.  “We shouldn’t be drinking on empty stomachs, now.”

She hummed in agreement before eagerly opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice.  Ignis couldn’t hide his amusement in watching Aranea as she ate.  She had a habit of making noise whenever the food was good, and this time was no different.  The sound of a low moan drifted out of her like music to his ears. 

“Mmm,” she continued.  “Oh my god, Ignis!  This is so good.”

“Have I ever steered you wrong when it comes to food?”  He asked smugly before taking a bite of his own pizza.

Part of him wished that their first meal in their home would have been something that he made, but they had little time and no ingredients.  But Ignis knew there would be many more chances for him to cook for her now.  Or for them to even cook together.

Ignis continued to watch her eat, and enjoy her presence as he thought of all of the new, but at the same time familiar, things he would get to experience with her.  When he got home from work she would be here.  And if he got off of work early, she would come home to him.  They could finally spend a day out together, leaving home at the same time and not having to part ways at the end of the evening again. 

Neither of them would have to go back to their own place the next morning.

Though most of the walls were still bare and they hadn’t even put sheets on the bed yet, it already felt like home to be sitting on the couch simply eating pizza with her. 

“You look happy,” Aranea spoke, taking him out of his thoughts.

He was sure he was blushing then, but spoke anyway.  “I _am_ happy.”

“Hmm?” she raised an eyebrow over her wine glass.

“Because now I get to wake up next to you every morning and neither of us has to go back to our own separate apartments anymore,” he continued.

“And here I thought it was just the pizza,” she laughed.  She moved closer to him and kissed him so quickly he was almost caught off guard, but Ignis was glad that she lingered before sitting back down again.

“I’m happy too,” said Aranea. 

They both took their time finishing their share of pizza, with Aranea ending up sitting comfortably with her back against Ignis’ chest as she enjoyed her wine.  It was a comfortable end to their lunch break that was beginning to run closer to dinner time.

“We should probably get back to the kitchen…” Ignis whispered into her hair.

“Probably…” said Aranea quietly.  “But I don’t think I can move now.”

“I feel much the same,” Ignis chuckled.

“Ugh, too much pizza.”  Aranea whined.

“It was worth it though…” Ignis trailed off.

“We’re never gonna finish unpacking that damn kitchen, are we?”

“Maybe not,” said Ignis. 

“There’s always tomorrow though.”  He was only half-joking at that point.

“What’s Gladio doing?”  Aranea asked.  “We should’ve asked him to help us.  He could’ve carried all those heavy boxes from earlier too.”

“Well he’s your friend as well.  If you’re serious, you can ask him yourself,” said Ignis.

“Sounds like you don’t wanna ask him though.”

“I wouldn’t be upset with the extra help.  We just have less of a chance of him saying no if _you_ ask,” Ignis replied.  “You know how he is.”

“You’re right,” she shrugged, knowing Gladio just as well as Ignis did.  ”I’ll text him then.”

Ignis watched as Aranea sat up a little too quickly from where she had been sitting against him, and looked on with wide eyes as some of her wine sloshed out of her glass onto the hardwood floor. 

“Oops…”

“I’ll go get the paper towels,” said Ignis.

“We haven’t been here a full day and someone is already making a mess of the place,” he teased.

“Hey!” She turned back around stuck her tongue out at him.

Ignis winked at her before getting up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen.  He looked in one of the boxes near the refrigerator that he had remembered seeing a roll of paper towels sticking out of.  As he reached into the box something shiny at the bottom caught his eye, and he let out a small laugh.

“Aranea…” he called.  “I found the silverware!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
